Crimson Rose
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Alice and Fabia are best friends. Fabia is obsessed with supernatural things so one day, Fabia and Alice approach a haunted vampire mansion and become maids as their punishment. Pairings: Shun x Alice and Ren x Fabia.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Rose

Ch. 1- The mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Pairings: Shun x Alice and Ren x Fabia

"Look Alice! We're here!" Fabia exclaimed to her friend. Alice Gehabich had finally caught up with her best friend Fabia Sheen, who had an interest in supernatural things. The two girls arrived at a large black mansion with a black stone gate. There also was a sign that said NO TREPASSING that was written with red paint. "Fabia, I'm going back home, this is too dangerous. And besides, we're not allowed to go in here, did you see the sign?" Alice said to her and pointing to the sign at the same time. Fabia looked back and frowned, "Geez Alice, I could get valuable information for the supernatural club at our school by going to this." Fabia opened the gate. "What supernatural stuff is in this mansion?" Alice asked. "I researched this place on the internet at school and found out that 900 year old vampires live here." explained Fabia. Alice shuddered, "I wanna go back to my house!" She wailed. Fabia then pulled her arm. "Come on Alice, this is going to be a wonderful experience for both of us." Alice shook her head. "No, I wanna go back home. Let me go Fabia." Alice struggled her hand. Fabia did sad puppy eyes at her best friend. Alice blushed, "Fine, let's go in, but if something bad happens, it's going to be your entire fault." Alice said. "I'll take all of the blame." said Fabia. They both opened the black stone gate and walked in. They saw crimson roses all over the yard. They soon approached a tall wooden door that was carved with curls and roses. "Is anyone there?" Fabia asked as she knocked on the knocker.

No response came.

"Maybe they aren't home." Alice suggested. Fabia shook her head, "No! They must be home!" She exclaimed nervously as she knocked again and again. "Fabia, maybe we should come back tomorrow." Alice suggested again. "NO! I was dreaming to come here to find supernatural things." She wailed. Soon, the door opened, "Hey, the door was open!" Fabia exclaimed happily. Alice sighed, sometimes she loved Fabia like a sister, and other times, she loathed her for her obsession. They went inside and looked around. The room had red walls and the floor was black. There were pictures hung all over the wall. There also was a piano in the corner. A stairway was across from them. "This must be the living room Alice." whispered Fabia. "Why are you whispering?" Alice whispered back.

Fabia looked at Alice, "People may live here, or maybe the vampires are hiding from us." she whispered. Alice nodded. They crept quietly through the living room and soon approached the back door. Fabia slowly opened it, causing creaky noises. From the top of the stairway was a maid dressed in black and white frilly clothes was watching them. "I must inform Shun-sama and Ren-sama about this. There are intruders in this mansion." She walked away to a black door. She opened the door slowly, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she squeaked. "Nanami? What is it?" a dark voice boomed. Nanami walked over slowly. "Ren-sama! There are intruders in this mansion." She babbled. The room became silent. "Who are they?" he asked. Nanami's palms were sweating. "Two young women." she said. A shadow walked toward Nanami. "Didn't they read the sign brother planted in front of the mansion? Anyway, bring them here, I shall punish them." he hissed. Nanami nodded and scuttled out of the room.

Fabia looked around, "Nothing seems interesting here." She sighed. Alice was looking at a grandfather clock. _Something's not right about this clock, I can't figure out what is wrong._ "Alice? Is there something wrong?" Fabia asked. Alice shook her head. "I wanna get out of here; this place gives me the creeps." She said. "Aww….come on! Are you gonna be a little baby?" teased Fabia. Alice glared at Fabia. "No…..I'm not!" She snapped. Fabia stuck her tongue out at her. "Stop it!" said Alice, feeling a little hurt. Fabia then left to explore more. _Geez Fabia. _Alice rudely thought. Suddenly, Nanami approached Alice with a smile on her face. "Hello." she greeted. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" Alice squealed. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm a servant here. My name is Nanami." She told her. "N-Nanami?" she said her name. Nanami smiled, "That's my name." She told her. Alice stood up and shook hands. "My name is Alice Gehabich. You live here right?" asked Alice. Nanami nodded, "Of course I live here." She told her.

"Do vampires live here?" Alice questioned. "Yes it is true that vampires live here, although they don't like visitors." Nanami explained. "Alice, did you read the sign that was out there?" She then asked. Alice nodded, "I read the sign, but you see, my friend is obsessed with the supernatural things at school, so she dragged me along. I told her not to go in, but she didn't listen." She explained. Nanami nodded. "Oh well, I don't know how I will be able to explain to Ren-sama!" She sighed. "Who's Ren-sama?" Alice asked. "He's one of the vampires that live here." The maid told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Rose

Ch.2-Inside the Mansion

Pairings: Shun x Alice and Ren x Fabia

**Sayuri Lapis**: **Hey everyone, this is Ch.2 of Crimson Rose, enjoy! I got this idea when I was reading a manga series that had a monster in it and I thought it was kinda cool to do something like this. Originally, this was supposed to be a Shun x Fabia story but I thought Fabia would go better with Ren for this story. No offense to the Shurisu fans, but I am not a huge fan of this couple. I like Shun x Fabia and Joe x Alice better. I don't own Bakugan. **

In a dim dark room, pitch black curtains swayed back and forth as the cool wind blew. A frightening shadow approached the window, who was Ren Krawler. He had brown skin and spiky white hair. He looked out of the window and saw the sign that his brother named Shun Kazami planted. It still stood there. "Baka Shun…" he muttered. "Ren, I heard two intruders came into this mansion." another shadow approached him. Ren looked behind him and saw his brother, Shun Kazami walk out of the dark part of the room. He had jet black hair that went up to his shoulders and almond shaped eyes with Topaz colored Irises. He wore a black uniform similar to the ones in the Vampire Knight anime and manga. "Yeah, Nanami told me. I'll have to punish them." Ren told him. Shun sat down on a velvety black chair and took out a bottle of wine. He poured some into a fancy black cup. "Who are those people?" Shun then asked. Ren glared at Shun. "I don't know brother!" he snapped. "Don't call me brother Ren. We're half-brothers, remember?" Shun reminded Ren. Ren stood up, "How are we going to punish them?" Shun asked as he sipped the wine. "Maybe we'll make them maids." Ren suggested. Shun placed his cup down onto a table. "Maids aren't a bad idea." The raven haired vampire said and stood up. He took a rose out and put it into his mouth. "Let's charm our visitors, or shall we say intruders?" Shun purred. Ren nodded, "Yeah, let's go find them." The two vampire boys walked out of the room.

Fabia continued to wander around the mansion looking for things. "Nothing intriguing here." She sighed. At first, she was excited to come here, but now she realized that there was nothing here. She looked at the walls. There were paintings of vampires everywhere. She shuddered as one looked at her. "Alice was right; this place gives me the creeps. I'll find her so we can get out of here." She walked through the hallways until she heard a gong. She froze and turned around. It was only the grandfather clock. Fabia continued walking but she looked back to make sure that no one was following her. _Why do I feel that someone is watching me? _She thought. When Fabia arrived, she appeared to a new room. "Huh? I don't remember seeing this hallway." She said. She looked around. She saw different paintings hung, although this time, they were creepier than ever. "I wanna get out of here." Fabia wailed. She ran but every time, she ran into a different hallway. When she stopped, she stared at the paintings. Suddenly, the vampires in the paintings flew out of the frames and flew around Fabia. They were savagely smiling at her. "HELP ME!" She screamed. Alice and Nanami heard a voice. "Fabia!" Alice cried. "What's the matter Alice?" Nanami asked. "It's my friend Fabia, she just yelled for help." Alice explained. "Where is she?" Nanami asked. "I don't know, let's look." Alice and Nanami ran to find Fabia. Soon, a pole flew and hit Fabia on the head really hard. "Duhh…" She slurred and fell to the ground.

Later, she woke up and found herself in a bed. She sat up and looked around. The room was black and decorated with roses and satin ribbons. She put her hand on the mattress. The mattress was soft. "Where am i?" She wondered. "You're in my room!" A voice boomed. Fabia shivered for a moment. She then saw a shadow approach her. He had white spiky hair and brown skin. He wore a pitch black uniform and black shoes. He took a chair and sat down next to the bed. "Who are you?" He asked her. Fabia gulped, Ren could tell she was nervous, "I'm not going to be mad, just tell me your name." He told her. Fabia sighed and took a deep breath. "My name is Fabia Sheen." She told him. "Fabia…Anyway, my name is Ren Krawler." Ren started. The dark blue haired girl nodded. Ren then glared at Fabia. "Did you read the sign that was outside?" He coldly asked. Fabia wasn't paying attention, "What did you say?" She asked. Ren took a deep breath. "I SAID DID YOU READ THE SIGN OUTSIDE!" He yelled. "What sign?" Fabia asked, clueless. Ren slapped his forehead. _Man, this girl is a dumbhead. _He thought. "The sign that said No Trepassing that was painted with red." Ren explained. Fabia thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, that sign. What about it?" She flopped back down. "That meant that you can't come inside this mansion. Why did you come in?" Ren growled. "I came in for research." Fabia explained. "What research?" Ren growled again. "Research about vampires for my club at school." Fabia said. Ren stood up and banged his hand against the wall. "What's wrong?" Fabia asked. Ren glared at Fabia. "Don't make anyone visit this place." He hissed. His irises changed color. Now they were bloodshot red. His vampire fangs showed. "Are you a vampire?" Fabia asked. Ren nodded, "When I get angry, I go out of control and have a lust." He whispered. He then got on top of Fabia. "What are you doing?" Fabia nervously asked. "I'm gonna fuck ya!" He slithered his hand on Fabia's thigh and tried to pull her skirt up. "EYYAAAHHHHHH!" Fabia screamed. Suddenly, Nanami and Alice ran into the room. "Fabia! I have been searching all over for you! Are you alright?" Alice asked. Fabia nodded, "I am except this pervert here was trying to fuck me!" She cried. Nanami walked over to Ren. "You need to do something about those urges you have Ren." She sighed. Ren's irises then changed back to gold. "Yeah, Nanami, where's brother?" He asked the maid. "Oh, Shun is in his room." Nanami said. "Who's Shun?" Fabia asked. "He's my brother." Ren answered her. He then looked at Alice. "Who are you?" He asked her. Alice shivered when she looked at his gold irises. "I'm Alice Gehabich." She shyly said. Ren smiled, "I'm Ren Krawler. Nice to meet you." He shook hands. Alice shyly smiled and shook hands with Ren. Ren then glared at Fabia. "Since you and Alice came in here breaking the rule, you're going to be punished." Ren told them. "What's the punishment?" Alice asked. "You're going to become maids." Ren explained. "EHHHH?" Alice and Fabia exclaimed at the same time

TBC

Please read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Rose

Ch.3-Comfort

**Sayuri Lapis****: Hi everyone Thanks for the reviews. I have never got that many reviews before. Someone tell me this is not a glitch from the website or something. Oh and Mitsuki, the manga is called Fiancé wa Monster!? By Pink Hanamori. ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah, I don't own Bakugan either.**

"What do you mean by punishment?" Fabia nervously asked. "You guys went into this house without permission. No one told you to go in." Ren snapped. "Cool down, you don't need to cry over spilled milk." Fabia rolled her eyes. Ren's gold irises turned back into bloodshot red. "No one smarts me here." He hissed. He was about to go on top of Fabia but Nanami pulled his shirt. "SETTLE DOWN." She sharply scolded. Ren rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is our punishment?" Alice fearfully asked. Before Ren could answer though, the door opened and Ren's brother, Shun Kazami came in. "What's going on in here?" He asked. "Ren-sama is having uncontrollable urges Shun-sama." Nanami bowed to the raven-haired vampire. Shun walked over to Ren and stood in front of him. "You need to take medication tonight." Shun whispered into Ren's ear. "I know that." Ren whispered back. Shun Kazami then looked at Fabia and Alice. "Who are these young maidens?" Shun asked. "They're not maidens Shun; they're the intruders that broke into the house earlier today." Ren sharply said. Shun then looked at Ren. "We'll, they don't look like intruders. They seem to be friendly flowers frolicking around." Shun told him. Fabia and Alice stared at Ren. "Who is he?" Fabia asked Ren. "My brother, his name is Shun Kazami. He seems to be very absent-minded sometimes." Ren answered. "Is he a vampire like you?" Alice asked. Ren nodded. "Wait, are you a vampire Ren?" Fabia asked. Ren banged his forehead onto the wall. "For the last time, I am a vampire! You need someone to tell you that for like 10 million times?" He yelled. He opened his mouth and his fangs grew a little. "This is the last straw." He roared. Nanami once again had to calm him down by giving him a massage. "Ma'am, please don't ask stupid questions that make Ren-sama go berserk." Nanami pleaded. "Ok umm…What's your name?" Fabia asked. Nanami smiled at Fabia. "My name is Nanami. Are you Fabia?" Nanami then asked. Fabia Sheen nodded, "Yes, how did you know?" She stood up from the bed. "Your kind friend Alice Gehabich told me." Nanami explained. Alice watched Ren calming down from Nanami's massage. "Is it true that you guys are really vampires?" Alice anxiously asked Ren. Ren nodded, "Yeah, look at my fangs." He opened his mouth. Alice saw his small fangs. "But weren't they longer seconds ago?" She sat down. "Yes they were. Thanks to your stupid friend, I got a temper and they grew long. Whenever vampires get angry, they don't go on huge tempers like I do." Ren explained to her. "Oh." Alice said. She then looked at her watch. "I have to go home. Grandfather is waiting for me." She stood up. "You're not going anywhere." Ren snapped his fingers. The doors then slammed shut. Alice and Fabia tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Why did you lock us in for?" Fabia yelled. "You two intruded into this house without consent. Now you are going to pay for that by working as maids for us." Ren casually said. "What? Maids? I need to go home Ren! Please let me go to grandfather!" Alice cried. Ren shook his head in pity. "Too bad, both of you need to learn your lesson." he told them. Shun nodded his head in agreement. "You will live with us now." Shun told them. Alice started crying. Nanami walked over to Alice and patted her on the back. "It's not that bad Alice. It'll be fun." Nanami tried to cheer her up. Alice continued crying, only this time though she cried harder. Fabia felt bad for Alice, so she walked over to Ren. "Let her go home. She has a family that loves her. Don't you have parents?" She glared at Ren in the eye. Ren snapped his fingers and soon, Fabia was in mid-air. "Whaaa?" She started. Ren pointed to the bed, and Fabia fell back there. "Ouch, what was that for?" Fabia screamed. "No matter what, both of you are staying here." Ren said. Fabia opened her mouth and clasped it back together, not saying anything. "I'll put up a barrier so you girls won't get out of here." Ren said. "But Ren, they have school and parents, what are we going to do about that?" Shun asked. Ren observed his brother for a little bit. "You're right. We'll brainwash their parents and we'll investigate the school they go to." Ren answered. Alice stopped crying. "You're going to br-br-brainwash our parents?" She squeaked. Ren nodded, "They'll forget about you."

More tears came out of Alice's eyes. She then started crying again and hugged Nanami. "That's not fair at all!" Fabia yelled, trying not to cry. "Too bad." Ren sighed. "I'll have to get your uniforms." He stood up. He glared at Fabia. "You're coming with me." He growled. Fabia nodded and stood up. Ren then looked at Nanami. "Nanami, can you come with me?" He asked her. Nanami nodded, "Anything for you Ren-sama." She stood up and gestured Fabia to come over. Fabia walked over to Nanami. Ren unlocked the room. "Come on." He growled. Fabia and Nanami nodded and walked out of the room. Soon, Shun and Alice were alone. Shun walked over to the sobbing Alice. "Don't cry madam, I don't like to see beautiful ladies like you cry." He hushed her and gave her a handkerchief. Alice stopped crying and looked at Shun. "You think I'm a beautiful lady?" She asked Shun. Shun nodded, "What's your name?" He asked her. Alice dabbed the handkerchief against her eyes. "Alice Gehabich." She whispered. Shun kindly smiled at her. "Alice is a beautiful name. It suits your face." Alice then looked at the handkerchief, it smelled like roses. "This is yours." She told him. Shun shook his head. "I don't want it you can keep it." He took her hand. "What are you doing?" Alice asked. Shun kissed her hand softly. "I was trying to cheer you up." He pleasantly told her. Alice blushed and observed her hand. It had a light kiss mark. Shun then looked at Alice's brown eyes. "What is your friend's name Alice?" He asked her. "Fabia Sheen." Alice told Shun. Shun then stood up and held her hand. "It may seem that my brother Ren Krawler is scary, but he really is a kind guy Alice. Do you understand?" He asked her. "Yes." Alice answered. "Would you care if we go to my room?" Shun politely asked her. Alice nodded, "That's fine with me." She stood up. Soon, there was a loud creak. Alice yelped and hugged Shun. "It's ok ; it's just the loud creaks." He comforted her. Alice then pulled herself away from Shun. "Where's your room?" She asked. Shun took her hand and held it. "Don't be scared." he told her. Alice nodded. Both of them walked out of Ren's room.

"No way am I wearing that maid dress!" Fabia pouted. "Put it on, or I am going to throw a huge fit and go crazy again." Ren hissed. Fabia looked at the maid dress. It was red and black and decorated with frills and came with a frilly cap that maids wear. It also came with black fishnet thigh-lengthed socks with red and black frills at the top. The shoes were also red. "Fabia-chan, please put it on." Nanami said. Fabia grumbled and nodded. Seconds later, Fabia came out of the changing room. "It looks nice on you." Ren complimented her. Fabia was so ticked off, "It doesn't look nice on me! It's too short." She cried. "Nonsense, it looks fine on you." Ren said. Fabia rolled her eyes. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be working in these outfits." Ren said. Fabia sighed and moved her head up and down.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson Rose

Ch.4-Action

**Sayuri Lapis: Hey everyone, sorry it has been a while. I was busy with things. Here's chapter 4 of Crimson Rose. I don't own Bakugan. **

Alice and Shun both walked over to a wood door. "What is this?" Alice asked. "My room." Shun replied. "Oh." Alice muttered. Shun then touched the gold knob and the door opened, Alice gasped at what she saw. "Woww!" She cried in excitement. "Do you like it Madamoiselle Alice?" The raven haired man asked. Alice nodded. She eagerly looked around for many things. She saw beautiful paintings hung everywhere. There were roses. There was also a mirror encarved with gold. "Do you want to sleep together tonight my dear Alice?" Shun asked. "Uh-huh." Alice said, not paying attention. "Then it is settled." Shun said. "Wait WHAT?" Alice screeched. "I just asked that if you want to sleep together tonight." Shun told her. "No way!" Alice screeched again. Shun then pushed her against the wall. "What are yo-" Alice then felt warm lips against hers. She soon realized it was Shun. She then pushed him away from her, and slapped him on the cheek. "I hate you." She yelled and ran out of the room. Shun just sat there, on the floor, stunned.

"WORK IT UP! WORK IT UP!" Ren screamed. Fabia sighed as she carried the bags that held the maid clothes. "Ren-sama, please go calm on Fabia-chan." Nanami reminded the white haired vampire. "Fuck it old lady!" Ren snapped. "Don't talk like that!" Nanami snapped at Ren. Fabia snickered softly as she saw Ren get scolded. "I heard that laugh Fabia." Ren growled. Fabia then looked at Ren and put a innocent face on. "What?" She asked sweetly. "Sweet talk won't work on me." Ren growled again. "Stop your bickering both of you." Nanami scolded both of them. Soon, both of them arrived upstairs and Fabia saw Alice crying. "Alice, what's wrong?" Fabia asked. "Shun...Kissed...Me..." She sobbed. "HE WHAT?" Fabia screamed. "Kissed me." Alice said in a low voice. Shun then came walking over. Alice then saw Shun walk over. He had a big red spot on his cheek. "Disgusting." Fabia muttered and glared at Shun. "Let me kiss you then." Shun puckered his lips. Before he kissed Fabia though, Ren hit him on the head. "Not so fast." He said as he stared at Shun unconscious. Ren then looked at Fabia and Alice. "Leave him. Follow me." He ordered. Both girls nodded while Nanami sat on the ground. "Shun-sama..." She started.

Soon, they arrived to a red room. "These are the changing rooms." He said. Both girls nodded and walked into a room. Fabia took out the outfit. It didn't look that bad but it was too frilly. She took off her uniform and put the outfit on. It was too short. It actually showed her panties a little. _Did Ren buy these for..._ She thought. She then started to heat up when she had the answer. _That pervert. _She angrily thought. She then stomped out of the dressing room. She saw Ren waiting. "Wonder-" Fabia kicked his crotch before he even finished his sentence. She then stomped to Alice's door. "Alice? Are you done?" She asked. "Yeah." Alice answered. Alice then came out wearing the exact looked short too,in fact too short. Ren then stood up, looking really pissed off. "You are going to get punished for this Fabia Sheen," He hissed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Crimson Rose

Ch.5-Soft Melody

**Sayuri Lapis: Special thanks to AliceGI and everyone for reviewing on this story! The Piano piece Ren played in the story exists in real life. If anyone wants to listen to it please google it**

Fabia stared at Ren in horror as he was limping over to her. He looked really angry. "Fabia, what did you do?" Alice asked. "I just kicked him because he is a pervert. Look at your outfit Alice! I can see your panties!" Fabia told her. "Yeah, you're right. The skirt is really short." Alice said. Soon, Ren slapped Fabia's shoulder. He looked scary. "Fabia...Sheen..." He growled. Fabia twitched. "Um...What's wrong? You look really scary. Like a zombie." Fabia told him. "I am going to finally fuck you Fabia Sheen!" He roared. His eyes were a blazing blood red. Before he could postion Fabia for sex, Nanami and Shun grabbed Ren and Nanami paddled him. "Shame on you child!" She scolded. "Those maid outfits are not appropriate for work."

Ren glared at Shun. "Those outfits you got at such a price where nice." Shun complimented. "Shut up." Ren muttered. Nanami looked at the girls. "Are you girls ok?" She asked them. "We're fine." Alice answered her. "Let me give you appropriate outfits. Follow me." Nanami told them. The girls nodded and followed her. Soon, Nanami and the girls came to a closet. Nanami opened the closet and took out new maid outfits. They were knee lengthed and colored black and white. "These should look better on you." Nanami told them. Alice and Fabia tried the outfits. Fabia was the first one that came out of the dressing room. "Wow, i like this maid outfit better." She said. "I'm glad." Nanami told her. Soon, Fabia heard a piano playing, _It's a pretty melody. _Fabia thought. She was so drawn to it that she started to walk toward it. Soon, Alice came out of the dressing room. "Alice-chan, it looks wonderful on you." Nanami complimented her. Alice smiled sadly. "What's wrong Alice? Are you still sad?" Nanami asked her. Alice nodded. "Yeah."

Fabia was led to a door. She opened the door because she wanted to listen to it more. She saw Ren on the piano. _So it was Ren playing that pretty melody._ She thought. Ren looked up from the piano and stopped playing when he saw Fabia. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I was drawn to your playing. That's why I came here." She told him. "Me and brother Shun have been playing for a long time. Get out of here." He growled. "What an insult." Fabia said. "I like your piano playing, and that's why I got drawn here." She yelled. "And besides, what song are you playing?"

Ren sighed, "I am playing Before the Moment." He answered. "Oh." Fabia muttered. "Mind if I sing along?" She then asked. Ren nodded. "Then I am leaving! You are such a selfish jerk!" Fabia shouted. "Wait!" Ren shouted. Fabia stopped in her tracks. "What?" She asked. "You can sing! I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ren told her. Fabia then walked over. "Ok, I'll sing." She said. Ren then wiggled his fingers and started playing. "Ai yori fukai omoi..." She sang. "You sing good." Ren complimented to her. "Thank you." Fabia blushed. She continued singing. "Nanatsu no umi de umareta..."

Alice heard the song too. "I hear a pretty melody, i'll sing along too." She said. "Saigo no negai ga donna ni..." Alice sang. "Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai." Fabia sang. Ren then stopped playing. "Why did you stop playing?" Fabia asked. "Because I am tired." Ren answered. "I understand." Fabia told him. "Now shoo, before i say nastier things than animal dung." Ren scowled. "Hey!" Fabia yelled.

TBC

**Sayuri Lapis: Ok, I'll continue when i have enough time. Maybe i'll have Shun play the piano too. Suggest the song too. I'll put in more Shun x Alice in the next chapter. And help me come up with story ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson Rose

Ch.5-Ren's trouble

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry for the wait AliceGI and all of you bakugan fans, I was busy with other things. I do not own Bakugan. **

Alice Gehabich walked throughout the house, trying to find Shun Kazami. "Shun? Where are you?" She yelled. She then found a pale cupboard and opened it. In the cupboard were rows of bottles in different colors.

She took out a blood red bottle and opened it. "Are these pills?" She took one out and saw chemical names on them. "PUT THOSE BACK!" A familiar voice called out. Alice gasped and turned around. She saw Shun coming near her.

"Don't look into that cupboard!" He hissed. "I'm sorry." The orange haired girl apologized. "That's ok." The black haired vampire then snatched the bottle from her and stuffed it in his pocket. He then smiled, "I'm sorry for being harsh with you, but you must never go near that cupboard." Shun softly said.

Alice then looked into his eyes, "Why is that?" She asked.

"Don't tell Fabia about this cupboard, and if she tries to get near it, tell her to go somewhere else." Shun told her. Alice nodded.

"Why are you up at this time? It is late you know." Shun told her. Alice looked around, "It is?" She asked. Shun nodded and opened the window. It was dark outside.

"When will the spell activate?" Alice nervously asked. "Pretty soon." The vampire smiled, showing his fangs. "My parents won't remember me?" She whimpered.

Shun nodded, "Alice, think about it this way, without anyone remembering you, you will have a brand new life. Everyone will forget the bad things you have done." Shun tried to cheer her up.

Alice glared at Shun. "I have a family that loves me. You don't understand." She sobbed.

Shun felt both sorry and guilty at the same time. "It'll be fine Alice. You'll get used to it. Now let me take you to your room." Shun comforted her. Alice nodded and held the vampire's hand tightly as he walked to her new room. "Here is your new room." He calmly told her.

The room was pale and it had two beds. "The one next to you is Fabia's." He whispered. Alice clung onto Shun's black jacket. "Don't go." She whispered. Shun then looked at the orange haired girl clinging onto him. "Ok, I will sleep with you tonight." He whispered.

He lied down next to Alice and gave her a gown. "Is this a night gown?" She nervously asked. Shun nodded, "It looks like it will fit you." He told her. Alice blushed, "Can you look back? I'm going to change." She whispered. Shun nodded and looked back.

"Alice! Where are you?" Fabia asked, wandering down the hallways. "Damn, this house is so large! You can't find anything." She whined. "Are you having trouble Fabia-chan?" Nanami asked. Fabia nodded. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked.

"Come with me." Nanami said.

Fabia nodded and followed her up the stairs until she saw a black door. She opened it and looked at the occupied bed. "Looks like Alice is already asleep. Both of you have work to do tomorrow and here is your nightgown." She told her.

"Ok." Fabia nodded. She went to the bed and changed into the nightgown Nanami gave her. It looked pretty. As she lied down, she saw Shun sleeping next to her. _I'll yell at them tomorrow morning. _She thought and went to sleep.

Ren was roaming the hallways to make sure nothing was wrong. "Nanami?" He asked when he saw her.

"Ah! Ren-sama, I was looking for you." She bowed to him.

"Are the girls asleep?" He asked. "Yes sir!" Nanami answered. Ren then looked at Nanami, "Where is Shun?" He asked.

"Shun-sama is sleeping with dear Alice, Ren-sama." Nanami retorted. Ren glared at the maid, "Hmph! My brother is a very easy man. He always goes around being kind to girls." He scowled. Nanami then looked outside. "Ren-sama, please don't say that about your brother." Nanami scolded.

"Shut up! Everyone at home loved that man, but frowned upon me." Just then, he kneeled down and started coughing. "Ren-sama! I forgot! Your pills!" She cried.

"Shut up!" Ren coughed. His eyes then turned a bloody red and his fangs grew. "I need a woman." He hissed.

"Oh dear…" Nanami ran to get Shun.

Meanwhile, Alice was sleeping with Shun until Shun woke up. He looked at the orange haired girl sleeping peacefully. "What a little angel." He whispered. He then looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then he kissed her softly on the lips. Shun then looked at the baroque styled clock. The time was 3:20 AM.

"Good night dear Alice." He then stood up and walked out of the room. As he closed the door on her, He tiptoed quietly into the hallway until he heard loud footsteps.

Nanami came running to Shun. "Shun-sama, I have been looking for you, Ren-sama is going crazy. Do you have the medicine?" The maid asked.

The black haired vampire nodded. "Where is he?"

"Um…He's in the hallway." Nanami answered, looking worried.

"Allright, let's chain him to the bed, let's go." Shun said. The maid nodded.

Alice then woke up, "Hmmm…?" She moaned and rubbed her eyes. _What time is it? _The brown eyed girl then looked at the clock. "I'm too early." She yawned.

Alice then looked at Fabia, "Are you awake too Alice?" She asked. Alice nodded. "Yeah, I'll go to sleep soon. Tomorrow is a very big day." She sighed. Fabia nodded. "Yeah, let's go back to sleep."

Alice then closed her eyes, "Hey Alice, I'm sorry for dragging you into here." The dark blue haired girl apologized. "It's fine." Alice murmured. "Ok. Good night." They both said and dove into a deep sleep.

In the meantime, Ren was in his room, gasping and struggling from the chains Nanami and Shun put in the bed. 4 silver chains chained his arms and legs. He was also shirtless as well, only wearing his pants. Shun watched the sweat trickle down his chest.

"Done with fighting with all your might yet Ren?" Shun asked. "No I am not!" Ren snapped looking at Shun with blood red eyes. Nanami and Shun then watched him struggle from the chains. "This is your fate Ren-sama. If you never approached the risk of meeting the witch, you would not be like this." Nanami told him.

Ren glared at her. "Shut up." He hissed. When Ren calmed down, Nanami then looked at Shun. "Where are the pills?" She asked. Shun put his hand into his pocket and took out the bottle. "Ok, good. Give him a pill." Nanami clasped her hands.

Shun put a pill in Ren's mouth and he swallowed it. Nanami looked at the bottle, "Did you tell the girls?" She asked. Shun shook his head, "Alice found the bottles in the forbidden cupboard, I scolded her." Shun told her. "Don't tell the girls about this. If we tell them, they will be shocked." Nanami said. Shun nodded, looking at the full moon in the dark night sky. "Best to keep it a secret for now." He murmured.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson Rose

Chapter 7-First day of work

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, here is chapter 7 for you all. Enjoy and please leave a review so I can continue the story. If you are a user, don't hesitate to fav my story. It will make me very happy if you do. I do not own Bakugan or Hello Kitty.**

_Ding Ding, Ding Ding. _

"Wake up girls, today is your first day of work!" Nanami the maid rang the bell. Fabia put the pillow over her head. "Just a little more time…." She moaned.

"No Fabia-chan, time to get up, you too Alice." The maid looked at the orange haired girl. Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes. "But it is still night outside!" She yawned.

"We have a lot of work to do today." Nanami said. Fabia groaned and sat up too. "What time is it?" She asked. "It is 7:00 AM; get up because we have a lot of work to do." The maid handed them the outfits Ren bought. "Put these on and meet me outside this room.

Fabia thought they looked as ugly as hippos wearing bikinis, but she did not have a choice. She had to wear it because she was a servant now. After they put on the outfits and made their beds, they left the room and met Nanami.

"Oh, those outfits look adorable on you." She gushed.

_No offense Nanami, but this outfit on me makes me look like one of those goody two shoes. _Fabia thought in her head. "Ok girls, the first thing I do in the morning is that I usually make breakfast for Shun-sama and Ren-sama, follow me to the kitchen."

Nanami and the girls then arrived to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen both of you will be working in starting today." She told them. Fabia looked around; the kitchen did not look that bad.

It looked like a kitchen from the Victorian age, "Why isn't there any modern stuff? You expect us to work in this granny kitchen?" Fabia asked. "I like working with old stuff." Nanami told her.

"Oh…" Fabia murmured. Alice looked at Fabia. "Have you worked in a kitchen before?" She asked. The dark blue haired girl shook her head. "Nope, my mom would make the food."

"Well, you two are going to learn. First, we are going to brew some coffee." The black haired maid told them. "Shun-sama and Ren-sama love coffee so much. First, we are going to get coffee beans." She went to the pantry and took out a sack of coffee beans.

"First, we put it in a teapot…" She poured some beans into a silver teapot. "Then we put some water…" She poured water from a pitcher into the teapot. "Then we boil it on the stove and add some sugar…" She sweetly said. Fabia yawned and started to doze off, but Alice was paying full attention.

"And now our coffee is done!" She took a sip. "Is that for you?" Alice asked. Nanami nodded. "Now you are going to make coffee for Shun-sama and Fabia will make coffee for Ren-sama." She explained.

"Huh?" Fabia yawned. "Fabia, you are going to make coffee for Ren-sama." Nanami explained. Alice then went to the pantry and took out a sack of coffee beans and another teapot.

This time it was the color gold. "That's the way Alice." Nanami complimented. Meanwhile, Fabia was spilling the beans everywhere. "Fabia, please don't spill everywhere." Nanami reminded her.

"Thank you." Alice blushed. Fabia was doing it too, but a little clumsily. Soon, the coffee was done. "Now put it in the trays I set for you." Nanami told them. Alice looked at the trays. They were made out of the finest gold and detailed roses and tulips were carved into there. "Now I will show you Ren and Shun's room. Come with me."

The three girls walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. "Don't spill the coffee." She sternly told them. Both girls nodded and walked until Nanami opened the door.

"Shun-sama, your coffee is ready." She told them. "Let them come in." Shun said. Alice then walked in.

Alice first went to Shun behind the curtain. "Good morning Shun, your coffee is ready." She murmured nervously, placing the tray in front of him. "Good morning Alice." Shun greeted. He then picked up the delicate cup and took a sip.

"This is certainly the best coffee I have ever tasted. Did you make this by yourself?" Shun asked. Alice nodded, "Nanami taught me." She said. "Well, this is the best coffee I have ever tasted." The black haired man told her.

Alice blushed, "Thank you." They dreamily stared into each other's eyes for a while until they heard screaming in the other room. "Is that Ren?" Alice asked. Shun nodded, "I bet so."

Meanwhile, Fabia went into Ren's room, handing him the coffee she made. "Good Morning Ren." Fabia greeted.

"Morning." Ren grumbled. Fabia then placed the tray on Ren's bed. "So this is the coffee you made?" The vampire growled.

The green eyed female nodded nervously. Ren then took a sip from the cup and spat the liquid out of his mouth. "WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled.

"Uh…Coffee." Fabia answered.

"WELL, THIS DOESN'T TASTE LIKE COFFEE. IT TASTES LIKE CRAP MIXED WITH WATER. THIS IS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED. MAKE ME A NEW CUP!" Ren yelled.

Fabia rolled her eyes. "If you want coffee, get up and make it yourself." She snapped.

Ren then stood up, "What did you say to me?" He hissed. Fabia looked at his body. He was only in his boxers. "Nothing." She snickered.

"You told me to go make some coffee. No one tells me to do chores. You are my servant. Is that understood?" Ren angrily murmured.

"Make me." Fabia laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Ren yelled. "You're in your Hello Kitty boxers." Fabia chuckled in response.

Ren looked down at his boxers and his eyes turned a deep crimson red. "Uh Oh…" Fabia started. Ren pushed Fabia down on the ground.

"Get off of me. You're in boxers pervert." She yelled. "No one laughs at me." Ren whispered. He lifted Fabia's maid skirt and touched her thighs. "Now this is what I like." He grinned.

Nanami came into the room and hit Ren with a broom on the head. "STOP." She yelled. Ren then collapsed to the ground. The maid then looked at Fabia. "You should be ashamed." She scolded. "What did I do?" Fabia asked. "You insulted Ren-sama and smart talked him. Never do that." Nanami said. Fabia then looked at Ren's boxers.

"Hello Kitty." She snickered. Nanami then dragged Ren to the bed. "I'll go make new coffee for Ren-sama later. Right now, you and Alice will mop the floor and I will make breakfast for both of them." She told Fabia. "Ok." The dark blue haired girl answered.

"So Ren was wearing Hello Kitty boxers?" Alice giggled as she and her best friend were mopping around the mansion. Fabia nodded. "Yeah, do you think he likes Hello Kitty for a grown guy?" She asked the brown eyed girl.

"Fabia, don't make fun of him. I like Hello Kitty too. I even still have my plushie my grandpa gave me for my 4th birthday." Alice answered. "Ok, I never said I was laughing." Fabia told Alice. "I also want to ask you something, why did you sleep with Shun?" Fabia asked.

The orange haired girl was silent. "Because I was scared." She answered. "Well, that means you are a baby." Fabia teased. "No I am not. Leave me alone!" Alice yelled, feeling annoyed. "Ok fine, I will shut up." She laughed.

It was silent for a while until Fabia swooshed the mop around. "You're doing it wrong Fabia, you're sloshing the water around. If someone steps in the puddles, they could get seriously hurt." Alice told her. Ren then walked through and stepped into a puddle and slipped.

He tumbled down the stairs. "Ren-sama!" Nanami hollered. Alice glared at Fabia, "Wow…" Alice muttered. Fabia did an innocent smile. "Do you realize that you are useless?" Alice yelled and carried the bucket and mop away. _What's her problem? _Fabia thought.

Later, when the chores were done, Nanami came back from watering the roses outside the front yard. She looked exhausted. "Well girls, since we done a lot. It's time to take a lovely bath. Just take Ren-sama's and Shun-sama's clothes to the baths and place them there on the hanger." She told them. "Where are the baths?" Alice asked. "Follow me." She gave them Shun and Ren's new clothes. When they arrived, Fabia gasped, "Wow!" She exclaimed.

It looked so fancy. There were Greek style pillars made out of marble all over and aquamarine water in the bath. "Are we going to be bathing here?" Fabia asked. "Nope, hang them on the hanger next you." She told them. Alice and Fabia nodded and hung them. "So where are we going to bath?" Alice asked.

"Really? We shower in small buckets?" Fabia asked as she squished herself in the bucket. Nanami nodded and looked at Fabia with her brown eyes. "You get what you get." She told Fabia. Alice blushed, "This is embarrassing Fabia!" She exclaimed.

Fabia frowned, "Why do we get the shit while Ren and Shun get the awesomeness?" She muttered angrily.

"I don't know." Alice answered. Fabia stared at Alice's chest. "Wow, your breasts are big." She complimented. "Don't ask about that!" The orange haired girl snapped.

When they were done bathing, they got ready for bed. As they were getting ready, Alice looked at her silver heart locket and opened it. In it was a picture of her grandpa and herself when she was younger. "Grandfather…" She quietly whispered, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey Alice!" Fabia exclaimed. "Oh." The orange haired girl closed the locket and stuffed it in her pillow case. "What?" She asked. "I hear some moaning coming from Ren's room; I want to go see what it is." Fabia told her.

"It is none of our business Fabia." Alice told her. "Please come with me?" The dark blue haired girl whined and begged. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She muffled. They both crept quietly out of the room and came to Ren's room. They opened the door and gasped. Nanami and Shun gasped as well. "Girls…" Nanami started.

To be continued in chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Crimson Rose

Chapter 8-Suspicion

**Sayuri Lapis: Ok everyone, Here is Crimson Rose Chapter 8. This chapter is a little lengthy so I hope you enjoy. Please do not forget to leave a review or favorite my story. I promise you it will make me happy and it will encourage me to write more. I do not own Bakugan. **

Alice covered her eyes. Fabia's eyes widened. They saw Ren who was not wearing a shirt and was chained to the bed with Shun Kazami and Nanami sitting on opposite sides. "What are you girls doing in here?" Nanami asked. "You are supposed to be at sleep!"

"I'm sorry Nanami, but we were wondering what was the moaning was, that's why we came here." Fabia apologized. The black haired maid glared at them. "Go back into your room. This is not any of your business!" She barked.

While Nanami was barking at Fabia, Alice saw the exact same red bottle that she found in the cupboard in Nanami's hand. _That bottle…_ She thought.

"Nanami dear, don't talk to the girls like that. I'll put them to sleep." Shun assured her as he stood up and took dear Alice's hand and held it tightly.

"I'll take you two girls to sleep." He offered his other hand to Fabia Sheen. "No thanks, I'm not a little kindergartener." The green eyed girl told Shun.

Fabia then looked at Alice, "Is your little prince going to sleep with you so he can scare away the monsters that live under your bed?" She taunted.

"No." The orange haired girl growled. "Fabia, please don't be insulting to my dear sweet Alice." Shun told her. "Ok pretty boy, but you better not do anything suspicious to her." Fabia told him. "I won't do anything to your sweet friend. I'll just put her to sleep." Shun assured her.

As both of the girls put on their nightgowns, Fabia went to her own bed and Alice lied next to Shun Kazami. "Wanna hug?" He asked.

"Sure." Alice mumbled. Shun then softly embraced Alice Gehabich and his black hair touched her cheek. _Oh my…_ The brown eyed girl nervously thought. "Go to sleep my dear." The black haired vampire whispered into her ear.

Alice then slowly closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep and slept quietly with no snores. Shun then stood up and softly placed the girl on the bed, trying not to wake her up. He then softly nested the covers on her body and kissed her forehead before he left the room.

The vampire then closed the door behind them and tip toed out of the room quietly and walked to Ren's room to check on him. He gasped as he saw Ren struggling to break free from the silver chains.

"Shun-sama, your brother is not calming down; can you calm him down please?" Nanami asked.

"Sure, but you may have to leave the room. Ren and I will have to have a private conversation." Shun's topaz colored eyes looked at Nanami.

"Hand me the bottle too." Shun added, putting his hand out. "Ok, as you wish." She answered as soon as she handed him the bottle and ruffled the dust off of her dress and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Shun then looked at his brother; he could see the sweat trickling down his bare chest and his eyes were blood shot red.

"I'm not giving you your medicine until you calm down." Shun sternly told his brother. "Shut up, don't treat me like a kindergartener, and just give me the fuckin medicine!" Ren sobbed.

"Ok, just take deep breaths and you will be able to take your medicine." Shun told him. Ren nodded and soon, his tantrums stopped.

Shun opened the red bottle and took out a white pill with the mark Rx "Open your mouth." He whispered. Ren nodded and did the letter o with his mouth.

Shun then slipped the white pill into his mouth and slipped it in. Ren swallowed it and Shun took out a small black bottle and poured a red colored liquid into a fancy wine cup. He then brought the rim of the cup up to the white haired vampire's mouth.

"Drink it." Shun ordered.

Ren nodded and drank the red liquid. When he was done, Shun put the cup on top of the drawer and took out a silver key out of his pocket. "You really need to be in bed before your urges go out of control." Shun told him as he unlocked the keyholes.

"Fuck it! Just because I'm your half-brother doesn't mean I listen to you all the time." Ren said as he wiped the red liquid off the corners of his mouth.

"Anyway, did the girls find out about anything?" Ren asked.

"Hopefully not." Shun said.

"Well, try to keep them away from this room at night; if they find out, things are going to turn for the worst." Ren said. Shun nodded in agreement.

"Hey Shun, don't you think you have become a little too affectionate with Alice?" Ren curiously asked. Shun then took his crisp white blouse off, revealing his bare chest. "Why do you ask that?" Shun looked at Ren.

"I asked that because you are with Alice almost all of the time." Ren said, walking up to Shun. "I should ask you that. This morning, you were pretty heated up with Fabia." The black haired vampire told Ren.

Shun then swiped a rose from nowhere and put it up to Ren's face. "Why don't you give this to your Fabia?" He whispered.

"No fuckin way! I hate Fabia!" Ren yelled, "There's a fine line between hate and love." Shun teased, making kissy faces. "You are asking to be punched here." Ren hissed angrily.

"Ok, Ok, I am sorry." Shun apologized. "You better be sorry. Now let's go to sleep, I'm so tired." Ren muttered. Shun took his blouse and put it on. "Good night Ren." Shun called as he left Ren's room. _Feh, _Ren thought.

The next morning, Alice and Fabia were with Nanami learning how to knit. "So girls…One of the important things in knitting are that you must be careful with the needle because if you are not, you could accidentally prick yourself." She told them.

"Oww…" Fabia moaned. Nanami saw blood coming out of her finger. "You pricked yourself right?" The black haired maid asked. Fabia nodded. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Nanami then looked at Alice, who was knitting. "Alice, you are doing a tremendous job on your teapot kettle knitting." She congratulated the orange haired girl. "Huh?" Alice snapped out of her daydream. "I said you were doing a tremendous job on your teapot kettle knitting." Nanami repeated herself.

"Oh, thanks." Alice muttered. Nanami then stood up. "Alice, is there something wrong, you have been a little quiet since we woke up." Fabia told her best friend.

"It's nothing, leave me alone." The orange haired girl sighed. "Ok." Fabia shrugged and went back to knitting. Alice was thinking about the bottle. _Why did Nanami have the bottle in her hand? And why was Ren chained to the bed last night? _She thought.

_Something about Ren is not right and Nanami is trying to keep something away from me and Fabia. _

"Are you thinking about last night?" Fabia asked Alice. Alice snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh…Yeah, why?"

Fabia stopped knitting, "You saw Ren chained to the bed last night right?" She asked Alice. "Yeah, I did see him chained to the bed, why do you ask?" The orange haired girl asked.

"I am thinking that he has a disorder. You know, because when he gets mad, his eyes go red, and he starts to have a lust for women." Fabia explained.

Alice then looked at her best friend, "Did you see the bottle in Nanami's hand?" She asked. "Yeah, I did see the bottle; do you know what that is?" Fabia asked.

"It's a bottle that has pills in it. The day before yesterday, I found a cupboard full of bottles like that. I don't know their use though; don't you think that serves as medicine for Ren?" Alice asked.

The dark blue haired girl shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe you are right." Suddenly, Fabia got an idea. "I know! What about we sneak in to see what is going on with Ren at night. We could test if your hypothesis is true!" She suggested.

Alice looked at her best friend like she was crazy. "No Fabia, Nanami said it was none of our business! We should not snoop in." Alice said.

Fabia stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "So? I don't like it when someone keeps secrets from me. I am going to find out either sooner or later." Fabia stood up and looked at the sun.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh brother…" She muttered.

Suddenly, Ren and Shun came into the room, "How are you fine young ladies today?" Shun asked. Alice blushed and her heart started to thump loudly.

"Fine." She answered. Shun then sat next to her, "What are you working on?" He asked. "Um…We're knitting tea kettle holders." Alice answered. "Are you going to make one for me?" He asked. Alice nodded. "Yes." She whispered. Alice liked Shun a lot. She thought he was the sweetest guy ever.

Ren then sat next to Fabia. "That looks awful." Ren commented. For some reason, that really ticked Fabia off. "I bet you can't do any better." She stuck her tongue out. "Oh really? At least I have more skill than you." The white haired vampire bragged.

"Oh yeah?" Fabia then gave him her knitting tools. "Make one."

Ren then knitted fast, and in no time, he was finished. "Wow!" Fabia exclaimed, it was so good. "See how much talent I have?" Ren smirked.

Fabia then stood up, but then the front of the dress ripped off, revealing her black lace panties. Ren's eyes turned red. "So sexy…" He hissed. Nanami then hit him with a broom. "No no no." She scolded. Shun snickered. Fabia blushed and kicked Shun in the stomach. "Fabia! You don't kick him!" Alice yelled.

As the day passed on, it became evening and Alice and Fabia were wearing Ninja outfits. "Where did you find these ninja outfits?" Alice asked. "I found them in the middle closet on the 2nd floor. This is our disguise." Fabia answered her.

"Fabia, I really think we shouldn't…" Alice started. "We are going to see what is up with Ren and know what is up with him!" Fabia exclaimed, interrupting Alice.

Alice gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. She was always dragged along with Fabia into her ridiculous antics and always getting into trouble along with her.

"Fabia, I don't want to do it! It's none of my business and it isn't yours either." Alice exclaimed. "But Alice!" Fabia whimpered, giving her bestest friend puppy eyes.

The orange haired girl tried to resist herself, but unfortunately, she had a fetish for such things that were cute, and that included puppy eyes.

"Ok fine!" Alice grumbled. Fabia smiled, "Yay! Now let's get started."

Both of the girls then snook into the hallways, "Coast clear." She whispered. Both of the girls snook into the hallways quietly and into Ren's room.

"Why are we hiding under the bed?" Alice asked. "So we won't get caught." Fabia answered. Suddenly, they heard footsteps creeping up the stairs. "Hush." She whispered.

They saw feet walking toword the bed.

To Be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Crimson Rose

Chapter 9

**Sayuri Lapis: Crimson Rose has reached 122 reviews! Thank you so much to the people that faved and reviewed my story! If you are a user, please review, fave, and follow. I promise you that it will encourage me to continue the story. I do not own Bakugan. **

The girls remained quiet under the bed, while they saw the footsteps coming into the room. "That's Ren." Fabia whispered.

"You're right." Alice whispered back, agreeing with what she said. "Let's continue to observe."

Ren sighed and sat down on his bed, "Man, what a day." He grunted. He unbuttoned his shirt and lied down. He then felt a wave of pain across his chest. "Oh my gosh…" He moaned in pain.

He clenched the black bed sheets with his sharp fingernails. "NANAMI!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, under the bed, Fabia and Alice were keeping quiet. "I think I saw his shirt fall to the ground, do you think he is shirtless right now?" Fabia whispered.

"Don't ask derogatory questions like that Fabia!" Alice loudly whispered, blushing.

Nanami came running up the stairs and into his room. "Ren-sama!" She screeched and pushed him down. "Oh dear…Your cravings are becoming worse and worse every day." She fretted as she chained him to his bed.

"Why do you need to keep chaining me to the bed?" He hissed.

"Because it is for your own good and you don't go around breaking valuable things." Nanami explained to him.

"Fuck you!" Ren snapped, his eyes a glowering red.

"Ren!" Nanami scolded, leaving off the honorific. "Don't speak dirty language like that! Say you are sorry!"

"Fine, I'm sorry." Ren apologized, breathing heavily.

"Now just calm down, just wait and I'll get your brother." Nanami assured him. "Why do you have to get that shithole?" Ren shouted.

"Don't call your brother a shithole! He could save your life!" Nanami yelled. Ren's eyes then became bloodshot red.

"The curse has really got to you." Nanami noted.

"JUST GET HIM!" Ren shouted.

"Ok." Nanami said and left the room. Just as she was about to leave, she saw orange curls under the bed. " Gehabich? Are you under there?" She asked.

"Shit." Alice blurted and covered her mouth. "Alice!" Fabia whispered.

"Girls, get out of under there." The maid growled.

Alice and Fabia both crawled out of under the bed. "Why are you two here?" Nanami asked in a tone sounding not too friendly.

"Uh…" Alice started.

"We were just curious about Ren's problem." Fabia interrupted, giving Alice a wink. "Can you tell us what's wrong with him?"

Nanami shook her head. "I cannot tell you that." She said.

Fabia puffed her face up, "Why? If you tell us, we can at least try to help him."

Fabia then gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please tell us." She begged. "Puppy eyes won't work on me. But I will tell you guys anyway."

Fabia and Alice smiled.

"It all started way back 200 years ago…" Nanami started.

*FLASHBACK*

"You can't catch me Ren!" A little black haired boy yelled.

"Oh yeah?" The other boy yelled, he had dark skin and white hair. They both ran, the white haired boy trying to catch his half-brother. He then tripped. "Ren!" The black haired boy ran up to him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Little Ren coughed. "Just a cut."

"Would you like me to help out with that?" A wispy voice asked.

Shun gasped, "Who are you?" He looked at the old lady who had gray hair and a black dress that arrived to them. "My name is Luna, I am a healing witch. Would you like me to heal you?" She asked.

"Sure." Ren said. "No, leave Ren alone you bratty witch." Shun screamed, walking to her. "Leave me alone you pesty boy. Little Boy, drink this." The old lady said, handing Ren a black bottle.

"What's this?" The white haired boy asked, looking at it skeptically. "It's medicine; drink it so your cut can go away." Luna told Ren. "Really?" Ren said, his lips curved into a smile.

Luna nodded. "Drink it young boy."

Ren opened the bottle. "Ren, don't drink it!" Shun shouted.

"Shut up Shun!" Ren shouted and drunk the liquid in the bottle. As he was done, he looked at his cut. "It's gone!" Ren exclaimed. He then felt a wave of nausea. "Oohh…I don't feel so good." He moaned.

"Kya ha ha ha ha!" Luna laughed. "Looks like my experiment has been complete!" She then flew away on her broom.

"Hey old witch! What did you do to my brother?" Shun yelled and tried to run after her, but she was gone.

"Ren…Are you alright?" Shun asked. "Not really." Ren moaned. "Get Mama!" He yelled.

"Ren, Your eyes…" Shun started. "Shut up and get Mama!" He yelled.

A couple of minutes later, Shiori Kazami and Shun arrived. "Ren, are you alright?" She asked. "No…Mama…" He started, his eyes turning red. "Ren, what happened?" She asked.

"An old witch named Luna came and gave Ren some medicine and he drunk it and he is like this now!" Shun explained.

Shiori gasped, "You should never take things from witches, and they put hidden stuff in there." She scolded. "Mama, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Ren moaned.

"Well let's go home." She said, carrying the weak boy and holding Shun's hand. "I'm hungry…" Ren moaned. "But you just ate 10 minutes ago." Shiori said.

"JUST GIVE ME FOOD NOW!" Ren shouted. "Oh dear…" She sighed with worry.

_End of flashback_

"That's sad." Alice sniffled, a couple of tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Unfortunately, that is the truth." Nanami sadly sighed. She then looked at Ren. "He has been like this, craving for things ever since that evil witch gave him that so called 'medicine'."

Fabia, Nanami, and Alice then heard a roar from Ren. "Oh dear…" Nanami said. "What's happening?" Fabia nervously asked. "Since I told you the story of Ren, He goes crazy now. Luna has said that if anyone tells the secret, things will turn for the worst." Nanami explained.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked, as the wind blew. "I used to be a servant for the witch." The maid answered, "Now one of you go get Shun!" She yelled.

"I'll go get Shun!" Alice called out and ran out of the room. Nanami then looked at Fabia. "You go try to calm Ren down!" She told the dark blue haired girl.

"Are you crazy!? Ren hates me!" Fabia yelled, through the wind. "You can calm him down. I know you can!" Nanami yelled.

Fabia sighed and tried to get to Ren, who was screaming, Fabia gasped and covered her mouth. Blood was all over his mouth. "WHAT…THE…FUCK…DO…YOU...WANT?" He yelled.

"Just try to calm down." Fabia begged. "I WON'T CALM DOWN! I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS FUCKIN BODY!" He yelled. "It's going to be fine." Fabia calmed him down.

"Ok, fine I will calm down." He sighed. The wind stopped. "Well, I know your secret now, so it's not that much of a big deal." Fabia said. "Yeah, you must think I am a jerk now." He calmly said.

"I don't think you're a big jerk at all. To be honest with you, I think you're an awesome guy. Even if you treat me like a jerk, I am proud to be your maid." Fabia smiled.

"R-Really?" Ren asked. Fabia nodded, her green eyes staring at Ren's blood red eyes. She leaned into Ren's face and pressed her lips against his. They kissed each other. Ren's anger slowly disappeared.

"Oh my…" Nanami started. Ren's eyes then turned red again, the chains broke. "Ren…" Fabia started. "Thanks…" He started. "But this won't work again next time." He whispered.

"Wait…What?" Fabia asked, "If you want my curse to go away. I will have to bite you." Ren said.

To Be continued.

**Sayuri Lapis: We are almost done with Arc 1 of this story. And this time I will pick a theme song for every arc of this story. The theme is song for this arc is the Vampire Knight Guilty Op. Listen to it while you read this maybe!**


	10. Chapter 10

Crimson Rose

Chapter 10

**Sayuri Lapis: Thanks for all the support everyone. If you know any other Bakugan Fanfiction writers or anyone that might like my story, please recommend it to them. Anyway, on with the story. I do not own Bakugan but if I did, it would come back for a new season and Alice would date Joe Brown. Sorry, I am a Joe x Alice fan. **

"Shun!" Alice cried and ran over to him. "My dear, is there something wrong?" The black haired vampire asked. "Ren is going ballistic! Please help him!" The orange haired girl pleaded.

"Ok, let's go." Shun said. They soon arrived to Ren's room. "Everything seems to be ok, and did his tantrum go away?" He asked, looking around the room. Everything was a mess.

"We're going to have to clean up the mess that Ren made." Nanami said.

"Aww…Do I have to clean it up?" Fabia whined. Nanami nodded, "A maid must never whine about her chores." She reminded.

"I'll help you Fabia." Alice volunteered.

The green eyed teen rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine." She muttered.

When she was finished cleaning up all of the shattered glass and broken wood, she wiped her hands on her clothes and adjusted her ruffled headband. Fabia looked at Nanami and she saw her talking to Shun Kazami.

"He was going crazy, but Fabia calmed him down." Nanami explained. "That's great." Shun said, looking at Fabia. Suddenly, everything went black. "Did the power go out?" Fabia asked.

"Where am I? I can't see myself!" Alice wailed.

"Just a moment, let me find the switch." Shun said.

A cackle then filled up the room. "What's that noise?" Alice nervously asked. "That voice…" Nanami started.

The lights then flickered on and off for a while, then something zoomed by Ren really fast, then Shun, then Nanami, then Fabia, and then Alice.

"Hah, looks like someone used the power of kindness to cure his curse temporarily." A voice cackled. The lights then came back on and everyone gasped, "You're…!" Shun exclaimed.

A woman in black swung on her broom. "It's you Shun Kazami, I am happy that you remember me." She giggled.

"Who are you?" Fabia asked. The old lady flew to Fabia and touched her chin with her pale slender finger. "My name is Luna; I am the famous sorceress of the Vampire Kingdom." She cackled and flew around.

"Why are you here you witch?" Shun angrily asked.

"I am here because I wanted to check up on my client." She answered casually and flew up to Ren. "How are you feeling right now my prince?" She asked the white haired vampire.

"Get away from me you old lady! How dare you trick me back then?" He yelled.

"Tsk, looks like someone won't give me a proper greeting!" She frowned and snapped her fingers. "Looks like someone needs to be punished."

As soon as the witch snapped her fingers, Ren collapsed to the ground. "Ren!" Fabia cried, running to him. "Are you alright?"

"No…" He moaned. "Now go wild!" She laughed and snapped her fingers.

Ren then stood up and opened his eyes, they were red like before. "R-Ren?" Fabia nervously asked. The white haired vampire then pushed her down and groped her thigh.

"Ren, stop this!" Fabia cried.

"Is this the woman you desire so much Ren?" Luna asked, smirking. "Yes…" Ren answered her.

"Ren-sama, please stop this, snap out of it!" Nanami cried, trying to get Ren off of Fabia. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD HAG!" Ren yelled and pushed Nanami out of the way.

"Nanami!" Alice cried and ran over to the injured maid. Luna grinned, "You should stay out of other people's business Nanami, or do you want me to…" She started.

"No, don't you dare!" The brown haired maid cried. "Then shut your trap and watch, after all, you used to serve for me." Luna cackled.

Ren was on top of Fabia, smirking. "Ren, get off of me." She cried. "Fuck it! I finally get to fuck you!" Ren hissed with glee.

He kissed Fabia on the lips softly at first, and then he kissed her harder. The dark blue haired girl moaned into his mouth. _I can't believe this, he's making out with me. _She angrily thought and tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

Ren then kissed her neck. Fabia couldn't take it anymore, she then started to cry. "Stop it…" She sobbed. Ren then stopped kissing and looked at her face.

The red in his eyes disappeared. "Fabia…" He started, looking very guilty.

Luna's smile disappeared. "What…It can't be…" She started, looking frightened. A bright flash then covered Ren and Fabia. "It's love!" Nanami exclaimed.

Ren and Fabia looked at each other in the eyes. "I love you." They both whispered to each other and kissed each other.

"Fabia!" Alice exclaimed. "It can't be! That girl has love for Ren?" Luna screamed hysterically.

Ren and Fabia hugged each other tightly. "Fabia…" Ren started but Fabia put her finger on his lip. "Sshh…" She started. The bright flash then disappeared around them and Ren felt a wave of nausea and fell to the ground.

"Ren!" The dark blue haired girl cried. The white haired vampire's face was sweaty and he was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" Fabia asked, looking like she was about cry.

"N-No…" Ren moaned, his eyes closing slowly.

"Ren is going to die now because his curse has reached its limit!" Luna laughed, her smile returning. "When the curse reaches its limit, the body starts to break."

Fabia gave Luna a dirty look, "How dare you place this curse on him!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Alice went to Fabia, "Fabia, I'm sorry…" She said. "It's fine, Ren's dead." Fabia trembled with anger and looked at Luna. "I will never forgive you!" She screeched and bolted to her.

"Fabia!" Shun cried and tried to get ahold of Fabia. "She's too strong! If you get too close to her, you could die!" He explained.

"I don't care! I want to die with Ren!" Fabia screeched, spit dribbling from her mouth. "No Fabia, you can't die! You're important to me!" Alice cried, holding Fabia's hand.

"You're my only best friend!" She continued.

"I'm sorry that happened sweetie, but I had to do it, which means my experiment is complete!" Luna cackled, her pale eyes glaring at Fabia's.

"What does that mean?" Alice growled. "You hurt Ren! What are you going to do with him now?"

"I'm going to take him back with me." Luna answered, picking up Ren. "Now shoo, go do something else." She snapped.

"What are you going to do with Ren?" Shun asked.

"Turn him into dust." Luna answered, "Now I have to go back." She said.

"No way Luna, you can't go yet." Nanami smirked. "Huh?" Luna asked, confused.

Suddenly, a vase fell to the ground, which freaked the witch out. "Aahhh!" She screamed and fell to the ground. White fog surrounded her.

"Gotcha!" Nanami leaped to get her. "Huh?" Alice asked. "A mouse?"

Nanami nodded, "Luna's actually a mouse when she touches ground." She took the gray rodent out of the dress to show the orange haired girl.

"Ohh…" She said. Shun then took out a jar. "Put her in here to send back to our mother, the queen to deal with." Shun growled.

The rodent squeaked and wriggled. "Calm down Luna, we'll send you back to the Vampire Kingdom to deal with the queen." Nanami scolded.

Saying that only made the mouse squeak even more. Shun squeezed the lid on tightly. He then placed it in a box and wrote a quick letter.

Nanami then whistled loudly and a chibi bat came flying into the room. "Send this to Queen Shiori." She ordered. The bat nodded and disappeared along with the box.

Alice, Shun, and Nanami looked at Fabia, who was knocked out. "Poor thing." Nanami shook her head in pity. Shun walked up to Ren's corpse. "He's truly dead." He muttered.

"Luna put so much pressure on his body that it stopped." Nanami explained. Alice walked up to Fabia. "Fabia…" Alice tried to wake her best friend up. "Huhh?" Fabia mumbled.

"You're awake!" Alice exclaimed. Fabia smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

"I'm so glad you're conscious Fabia-chan." Nanami said. Fabia stood up and walked to Ren's body. "He's dead huh?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Nanami said, looking sad. Fabia hugged Ren as hard as she could. "I only confessed my love to him. He really had to die?" Fabia bitterly asked.

Alice touched Ren's body, it felt lifeless. "Fabia…" The brown eyed girl started.

Shun nodded and patted Fabia on the back. "It's alright." He tried to cheer up Fabia. "How is it alright? I would do anything to save him, even if I had to turn into a vampire." Fabia sobbed, tears touching Ren's face.

As soon as her tears touched Ren's face, the white haired vampire's eyes started to open up. "R-Ren?" Fabia stammered, her tears starting to go away.

To be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: The next chapter will be the last of Arc I and chapter 12 will be the start of Arc II. I will be happy to say the good news to all the Shun x Alice fans. The news is that the new Arc will focus on their relationship more and they may even confess. But for now, I'm very happy that everyone is giving me reviews. Keep it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

Crimson Rose

Chapter 11

**Sayuri Lapis: This is the final chapter of Arc I. Enjoy! I do not own Bakugan. **

Ren slowly opened his eyes and saw Fabia on top. "Fabia…" Ren coughed.

"Ren!" Fabia cried and hugged him tightly. "Ooff…Fabia…" The white haired vampire moaned. "I'm so glad you are still alive!" She cried.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ren coughed and stood up. "Brother…" Shun started when he walked to Ren. "Yeah?" He asked. "I'm glad to see you alive once again." Shun finally said.

"Ren, how did you become alive again?" The green eyed girl asked, looking curious.

"I don't know really." Ren muttered and started to close his eyes again. "No…Don't go again Ren…" Fabia started. "Please…" She begged.

"Fabia-chan, you may have to let Ren suck your blood. As Ren said before, you may have to transform into a vampire during the process." Nanami said.

"No way…" Fabia started. "It's true." Ren coughed weakly, "If you want to see me again, you have to turn into a vampire, or if you want to stay a mortal, I will have to die. Your blood is my medicine." He explained.

Fabia just stood there, she didn't want to see Alice die in the years to come, but Ren was going to die without her blood. "Isn't there an alternative medicine for Ren?" Fabia asked.

Nanami shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

Fabia then made her choice. "I'll turn into a vampire." She finally said. "Are you sure Fabia?" Alice worriedly asked. "Yes, I want to save Ren's life." Fabia said and looked at Ren. "Can we do it?" She asked.

Ren nodded and stood up. "Hurry, there is not much time." he said.

"We'll have to go then. We'll give them their privacy." Nanami said to Alice and Shun. Both of them agreed and left the room.

Fabia then pulled her collar down and pointed to the part where he could bite. "You can bite me here." She said. Ren then went up to her neck and licked it. "Why are you licking it?" Fabia asked.

"It won't hurt this way." Ren explained. Fabia closed her eyes as Ren bit into her flesh. Red liquid came out of her neck. "Auugghhh!" Fabia screamed in pain.

Ren ignored her and continued to suck her blood. Soon, Fabia became dizzy and fainted.

Later, Fabia woke up. "Hmm, Where am I?" She asked herself. "You're in your room." Ren answered. The dark blue haired girl looked next to her and saw Ren sitting next to her bed. "How did I get in here?" She asked.

"I sucked your blood, and you fainted. You're a vampire." Ren explained. Fabia looked at herself, her hands were a lighter than before and her fingernails were sharper as well.

"Cover up the curtains!" Fabia snapped, "It's too bright!"

"Yep, you're now a vampire." Ren smiled. "What does that mean?" Fabia asked.

"You're now one of us. Your face is pale, fingernails are sharper, and you don't like light." Ren said. "Really?" She asked.

"Go look in the mirror." Ren pointed to the gold framed mirror. Fabia stood up and walked up to it too see her reflection. Nothing much changed. "Wait…" Fabia said and opened her mouth.

She had fangs, Real vampire fangs. "No way…" Fabia started.

"Thanks for saving me." Ren started, smiling. Fabia started to shred tears of joy. "Where are Alice, Shun, and Nanami?" She asked.

"They're downstairs. They were pretty worried about you." The white haired vampire answered.

"I want to see them!" Fabia said and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

As she ran down the stairs, she saw Alice and Nanami. "Alice!" Fabia screamed.

The orange haired girl saw her coming down the stairs and smiled. "I'm so glad you are alright Fabia!" She cried and hugged her best friend.

Alice then looked at her face. "Your face is paler." She noted. "Yeah, I'm a vampire now." Fabia told her. Nanami then rushed over.

"I am so glad you are alright Fabia-chan!" She squealed and hugged her as hard as she could. "Thanks." Fabia replied and smiled.

Shun then wrapped his arms over Alice's waist. "I am so glad your best friend is alright." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

Fabia scowled, "No doing dirty things to my best friend. Who knows what could happen to her?" She kicked Shun in the groin.

"Fabia!" Alice scolded. Ren then came downstairs and hugged Fabia. "I'm glad the transformation worked well on you." He whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You let Ren kiss you but if I get close to Alice, you kick me?" Shun whimpered as he leaned over to Alice.

"You're a dirty minded man." The blue haired girl answered, snickering a little. Soon, Alice, Ren, Nanami, Fabia, and Shun chuckled as well.

Meanwhile, inside a door, a gray door hidden away deep inside the mansion, a woman sighed. "When will I come out?" She murmured softly.

To Be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry it was short, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer and have more romance since it is the start of a new arc. I also forgot to say that there will be a new character coming in soon as well. **


	12. Chapter 12

Crimson Rose

Chapter 12

**Sayuri Lapis: Now we are going to start a new Arc. Arc II! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story. It really makes me happy. Some of you are asking who this woman that is locked up behind the door. Well, that is going to come out in the later chapters! I don't own Bakugan.**

Several months have passed since the incident and Fabia's transformation happened, and everything was normal like it was. One morning, Alice was doing her chores like usual for her master, Shun Kazami. His brother, Ren Krawler, had Fabia as his servant.

Alice knocked on his door. "Is that you Alice?" Shun asked. "Yeah, I'm here to deliver you your breakfast." She said.

"Come in." The raven haired man called out. Alice opened the door and saw Shun Kazami lying down on his bed.

She approached him cautiously. "H-Here is your br-breakfast!" She stuttered, walking closer to him and handing the tray over. Shun smiled, "Thank you Alice." he replied.

Alice then looked around the room until she found a book. "What's that book?" She asked as she walked over to it. "Ah! That book is…" Shun started but stopped when he noticed that she was not paying any attention to him.

Alice skimmed the pages with her chocolate brown eyes and saw pictures of a beautiful woman with deep red eyes and pitch black long hair. In one of the pictures, she and Shun were standing together, smiling. "Shun, who is that woman?" Alice curiously asked as she showed him the book.

Shun flipped through the pages and sadly sighed. "The woman is Akane, she was my former lover." he answered her.

_Former lover? _Alice thought. "Who was this Akane? What was her personality like?" She asked.

The black haired vampire sighed, "She was a lot like you Alice, friendly, cute, cheerful, and outgoing. I loved her with all of my heart."

"Then what happened to her? Did you break up with her or something?" Alice then asked. Shun stayed silent.

"She was murdered." he finally said. "Oh." The orange haired girl muttered.

It was silent for a moment until they both heard yelling and banging in the room next door. "Looks like they're fighting again." Shun muttered.

The orange haired girl could feel her face go red, "Y-Your We-Welcome." She muttered nervously and ran out of the room.

_Later…_

"Alice? Alice!" Fabia shouted. "Huh?" The orange haired girl slurred and blinked twice. "Have you been in dreamland or something? You been spaced out since this morning." Fabia snapped.

"I'm sorry Fabia, it's nothing." Alice said, looking sorry. "Did Shun do something to you that he said not to tell?" Fabia hissed at her best friend.

"What do you mean by that?" The orange haired teen nervously asked, shivering with fear.

"Maybe he did 'it' with you." Fabia whispered at the last word. "What do you mean by 'it'?" Alice anxiously asked.

"Shun probably did something unwholesome to you." Fabia said with a smirk on her face.

"NOOO! HE WOULD NEVER TRY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME! HE'S TOO NICE!" Alice shouted. "And speaking of screaming, I heard some banging next door, what happened?" She then asked, her chocolate eyes glaring at Fabia's.

"Ren was chewing me out like usual, it turns out that without his curse, he still is a picky eater." Fabia sighed. "He didn't have to yell at me like crazy when I made his coffee too weak."

Alice winced a little, "Well, people aren't that energetic in the morning you know, so they like everything perfect." She told Fabia. Fabia looked at Alice with her green eyes, "Besides, what were you staring out in space for?" She asked.

"I found out about something shocking about Shun this morning." Alice answered. "What is it?" Fabia asked.

"He had a girlfriend." Alice answered. "Really? He had a girlfriend?" Fabia asked. Alice nodded. "Her name was Akane. Shun loved her very much. Until she was murdered." The orange haired girl explained.

"Who murdered her?" Fabia asked. "I don't know who murdered her. Shun Kazami wouldn't tell me." Alice told her.

"Are you girls gossiping again?" Nanami asked, looking very irritated. Alice and Fabia looked the other way and gasped.

"Uh…No, we weren't." Fabia said. "You two should never discuss Shun's former girlfriend!" She yelled. "Why is that?" Alice asked.

"Shun-sama gets very upset when that topic is discussed, talk about something else." Nanami snapped. "Uh…Nanami, why are you wearing cat ears?" Alice asked.

"What cat ears?" Nanami innocently asked. "On top of your head." Fabia pointed to the brown cat ears. "Oh…They're nothing. Mya!" She mewed as she pushed them down into her hair.

"What?" Alice and Fabia asked. "It's nothing!" Nanami said. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

Both girls nodded and went back to sweeping the floor. Nanami ran to the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Shoot, I think it's starting to wear off." She muttered as she observed her fingernails. They were getting sharper.

"Is there something wrong Nanami?" Ren asked and knocked. "Yes, please come in." Nanami whined. "What seems to be the issue here?" The white haired vampire asked as he came in.

"I'm starting to revert back to my kitty form!" The black haired woman wailed.

"Then take your pills. That's what we got it for." Ren sighed. "I'm out." Nanami wailed, her kitty tail sticking out. "That's bad. We're going to need more pills for you." Ren sighed.

"Did you order more animal magic pills?" Nanami asked with hope.

"Yeah, but they won't come for another month." The white haired vampire explained. Nanami's head hit the ground. "Do Alice and Fabia know you're a cat?" Ren then asked.

"No, and I don't want them to find out." The black haired woman muttered. "I got you some milk, my kitty-chan!" Ren sweetly said, and placed the bowl on the ground.

"Don't call me kitty-chan." Nanami hissed angrily while she licked up the milk. "Whatever, I have papers to fill out." The white haired vampire muttered and walked out of the room.

"Don't you think there's something wrong with Nanami?" Fabia asked. "Yeah, she was acting weird when we said that she has cat ears." Alice said.

"And she meowed too." Fabia noted. "There's something mysterious about her, I can just feel it."

"You know Fabia; you don't have to go all gung ho about people's personal lives. It's none of your business anyway." The orange haired girl reminded her friend.

"But I really want to know." Fabia whined. "Whatever, but I am not going to be part of your stupid schemes." Alice mumbled.

"Why?" Fabia sobbed, giving her best friend the ultimate weapon, her puppy eyes. "Because I don't want to get in trouble." Alice answered, trying to look away.

She couldn't restrain herself from those eyes. "Fine." She muttered. "Yay!" Fabia squealed. "So what's the plan?" Alice then asked.

"We're going somewhere!" The blue haired girl answered. "Where?" The orange haired girl asked, kind of curious.

"To the beach!" Fabia yelled. "The beach?" Alice asked.

"Yep, that's gonna help us!" Fabia then squealed. _I don't know about this… _Alice nervously thought.

_Later, at the beach…_

"WHY AM I WEARING A BIKINI?" Alice screeched.

"Because this is part of our plan." Fabia answered, sitting in the shade with sunglasses on and wearing a yellow bikini decorated with purple polka dots.

They snook out of the mansion to go to the beach so they could just go on with the plan. Ren and Shun didn't know they went out but Alice and Fabia left a note for them.

"How is wearing a bikini going to answer our question?" The orange haired girl asked, blushing. She wore a Purple bikini with floral print decorated all over.

"I don't like this bikini!" She told Fabia. "What's wrong with it?" Fabia asked.

Alice looked around. She could see people whispering and pointing. "Mama, why is that girl wearing a bikini?" A little boy asked his mom. "She is just a teenager, that's what. Now move along, I don't want to be seen with that bimbo." The lady said.

"This is so embarrassing!" Alice mumbled as some random guys walked over to her. "Hey babe…" One of them cooed.

"What's your name? We haven't seen much girls hang out here." Another one said. "Just get away from me." Alice told them.

"Aww…Why is that?" The brown haired one asked, trying to seduce her. "Because I don't have interest in you, Now just leave me alone." Alice tried to get away from them.

"Hey Alice!" Fabia yelled.

The orange haired girl looked behind her and saw Fabia waving and blowing them kisses. "Good luck with them!"

"Wait…What?" Alice asked. She turned around and saw the boys drooling. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed and ran away.

"Hah, This was just all for Alice to get used to the guys. I don't wanna do the other plan." Fabia sighed and opened her book and started to read.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Ren and Shun were looking for Alice and Fabia. "Have you seen Alice?" Shun asked.

"No, and have you seen Fabia?" Ren asked. Shun shook his head. "The girls were here an hour earlier though." The black haired vampire scratched his head.

They both continued to look around until Ren noticed a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked as he unfolded it.

"Dear Ren and Shun, We are going to the beach for a couple of hours. Please don't get mad at us because we are going to do something really important there. Sincerely, Alice and Fabia." He read.

"So that means our darlings are at the beach?" Shun asked. "Yep, and I wonder what dirty thing they are doing there!" Ren hissed. "Those girls are in very big trouble."

To be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, that's it for now. Tune in next time!**


End file.
